


Grey

by yanderetears



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Anxiety, Attempted Suicide, Depression, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags as it goes on, M/M, OC (maybe), Self-Harm, flug and demencia really care about each other, i dont know what im doing please help, implied paperhat, sibling-like relationship, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:16:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanderetears/pseuds/yanderetears
Summary: To outsiders, it would seem they hated each other. But deep down, they really cared for each other.WOW this is discontinued bc im not in this fandom anymore,, it's shitty anyway i hate this





	Grey

**Author's Note:**

> ok so,, hi.. this is my first serious story and im not really experienced in writing stuff,, i did my best and i hope its not that bad
> 
> also the title is kinda temporary.. I'll probably change it later on, its just kinda a place holder for now,,

_I need ya, to hurt me_

_I need ya, to fight me_

_I need ya, to kill me_

_I need ya, to destroy me_

He turned the hot water nob on the faucet. He didn’t bother with the cold water. He liked when it was hot enough to melt off his skin.

_I couldn’t run_

_I wouldn’t hide_

_Lay on the ground_

_I should’ve died_

_Red river flows_

_Lights start to fade_

_Your work is done, please let me decay_

The song repeated in his head. It had become his recent obsession. He found himself listening to it while he worked, almost always on repeat. The words resonated with him.

He stood in front of the mirror, hands curled around the rim of the sink. He had taken off most of his clothing, about to step into the scorching hot shower that he considered his practice for the decent into Hell. That’s probably where he was going anyway.

He reluctantly lifted his hands up to take off the paper bag and goggles. The curls of his hair fell down over his forehead. They stuck up and swirled around messily on his head. He stared into the mirror, his mismatched eyes looking back at him. He blinked. The right one was a deep sapphire blue, the left a beautiful emerald green. He was always picked on because of them.

There was nothing particularly wrong with his face. He just didn’t like it. No one seemed to like it. So he decided to cover it.

He huffed. Turning away, he went over to the tub and pulled up the water diverter. In a matter seconds the water was shooting violently from the shower head. He stepped in the shower, closing the curtains as much as he could. He didn’t want any cold air getting in. He noticed steam was already starting to form. The tub wasn’t all that big, and he hoped it would suffocate him as it accumulated in the small space.

He stood, letting the hot water flow over his body. It felt like he had burst into flames. He inhaled, savoring the feeling. The fiery liquid seeped into the fresh cuts on his arms as the blood washed down his body and into the drain.

Only one person knew about them. Demencia. Strangely, she never joked about them. She knew how sensitive he was about it. On some occasions, he would accidentally mention them in front of Black Hat, and she would defend him saying it was just another experiment. He was thankful, although he knew that excuse was getting old. They would have to come up with something else. He was so scared of Black Hat finding out. He didn’t want him to know. He could use it against him and-

He felt a lump in his throat. He was going to cry again.

_Weak._

As the minutes passed, more and more steam surrounded him. It was getting hard to breathe. He grabbed the shampoo. If he was going to die he might as well be clean. He wouldn’t want Black Hat being burdened with getting rid of a filthy corpse. He put some on his hand and rubbed them together. He lathered his ginger locks as the waterfall of tears rushed down his face.

_Kill me. Just fucking kill me._

He stood under the shower head, rinsing the shampoo out. He got a washcloth and squirted the last bit of soap on it. He wouldn’t be needing any more anyway. He washed his body, being extra delicate with his arms, as the feeling of sorrow rose higher in his chest. His sobs grew louder, semi-covered by the rushing water.

He rinsed off the soap. The foamy, red water slipped down the drain. He was starting to feel dizzy from the loss of blood. After a moment, he pushed the water diverter back down. He took the drain stopper on the corner of the tub, put it in the drain and watched as the water slowly rose in the tub. Sitting down, he waited until it was full enough for him to lie down and be submerged. He was choking on his sobs at that point, the hot air being excruciatingly hard to breathe in as it was. This alone could probably kill him.

He knew his survival instincts would kick in, despite his ever-growing need to just _die._ He prepared himself, sucked in a small breath, and slipped down under the water. Moments passed, and he could feel his lungs begging him to give them some air. As difficult as it was, he ignored their cry. As the seconds ticked by, though, their screaming grew louder and more desperate. He started sucking in the water, coughing and choking underneath the clear liquid.

It _burned._

He reached his hands out above the water, resisting the urge to pull himself up. He balled them into fists, letting his nails dig into his skin. His toes curled into his feet. Panic was quickly rising in his chest. Every bone and organ in his body was screaming at him to pull himself out of the water, to breathe. The edges of his vision were going dark and his body felt fuzzy.

A whirlwind of memories circled itself around in his head as his consciousness slowly slipped away. He smiled despite himself. His life was flashing before his eyes.

He had endured a lot of pain, to the point where it drove him insane. The countless times he attempted to die went mostly unnoticed. When he was caught though, it was Demencia who found him. It was always Demencia. He hoped she wouldn’t find him this time.

This was the final stretch. He no longer felt any of the pain. He could barely feel himself now. He was nearly asleep.

Then everything went black.

\---

He woke up with a start, coughing out the water his lungs had swallowed against their will. His entire body hurt and his vision was blurred. He struggled to breathe, desperate for the much needed oxygen. He felt someone hugging him, but couldn’t tell who they were. He was dazed and confused.

He could hear his name being called, albeit muffled and disoriented. It was a female voice, and there was only one female he could think of.

“D… Demen..ciaaa..?” He blinked a few times, finally able to see his surroundings a little better. His breathing was still labored, but much less so.

He looked at her. Her mascara streaked down her face, and she wore a distressed expression. Was she.. crying?

“Flug! You scared me half to death! What the hell were you thinking?!” Her voice echoed in his head. “W.. what?”

She sniffled. “Do you know how miserable I would be if you weren’t here?”

“C-calm.. down..” He sat up and bit and lifted a hand up to his head. He had a terrible headache.

She regained her composer, wiping her face with a little bit of toilet paper. “I mean, do you _know_ how boring it be? I wouldn’t have anyone to pick on!” She giggled a bit. He smiled. “Right..” She stood up and extended her hand, offering him some help in getting up as well. He took it and she yanked him up a little too violently. He hissed. “Careful Demencia..” She shrugged. “Sorry, maybe you shouldn’t have tried to drown yourself in a bathtub.” He glared at her.

Leaning against the counter, he closed his eyes and started rubbing his temples, hoping the screaming pain in his head would go away. He felt something soft being placed over his shoulders and opened his eyes. Demencia had put a bath robe on him. “Thank you..” He said hoarsely.

She took his arm and draped it around her shoulders. “Let's get you to your bedroom.” He nodded. She opened the door and the cold air came rushing in like an avalanche. He shivered and clung to her for warmth.

“Aw c'mon, it's not that bad.” It was a joking tone, although there were hints of concern. She took his arm off her shoulders, leaving him to stumble to the counter again. She crouched down. “Here, get on. I’ll carry you.”

“A-are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure. Now hurry before I change my mind.”

He pushed off the counter and carefully levered himself on her back. He wrapped his arms around her neck and closed his eyes again. Demencia didn’t realize how much he was shaking until now. She stood up without much difficulty. Flug was pretty light.

She turned off the light and walked out of the bathroom. She would get his stuff out of there later, but for now he desperately needed to rest.

She looked around warily, making sure no one was watching. She knew how much keeping this secret meant to him, like fuck she was going to let anyone find out.

She stepped quietly down the halls. The mansion was dead silent. It was a bit unsettling, even to her.

She finally made it to his bedroom and opened the door. It was surprisingly tidy, nothing on the floor, everything on the shelves was lined up perfectly. It was strange to see, considering his lab was always a bit messy. She stepped inside and made her way to his bed. “Alright dweeb, we're here.” She crouched beside the bed and he stepped off her back, stumbling onto the bed. She took the blanket and draped it over his form. She sat down next to him. “Now get some rest. You still have work to do. You wouldn’t want Black Hat getting mad, would you?”

"Sheesh, you sound like my mom.."

"Whatever. I'm just worried about you."

They sat in silence for moment.

"Thank you.."

"Huh?"

"For caring."

She looked at him, then at the floor.

"How could I not?" She said it quietly, like she didn't want anyone to hear. But Flug did hear. He decided to stay quiet.

She got up.

“Are you leaving?”

“Of course I’m leaving. If I were to just fall asleep on the floor, don’t you think that would be a little suspicious?” He didn’t say anything.

“Don’t be such a pansy. You can handle yourself. You don’t need me.”

“Okay..”

She pat his head. “Sweet dreams, loser.” With that, she slithered up into the nearest vent and was gone in a matter of seconds. He sighed and closed his eyes, falling into a restless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> since im a beginner in writing, i would really appreciate any constructive criticism and feedback. i proofread this and edited it a lot but still if you see any mistakes or something please let me know. ありがとうございます。(thank you <3)


End file.
